


Sleep

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop





	Sleep

Gems didn't really sleep. It was more of drift into their own mind, their bodies going still and silent. For some Gems this time was used to just not think. For Gems like Azurite it was used to go over various things that when they were busy would be forced to the wayside since their mind was always focused on something else.

Jasper apparently used the time to snore.

Azurite lifted an eyebrow as they rested on Jasper's chest, watching the bigger gem snore away as if she didn't have a care in the world. With each snore Jasper's chest lifted and Azurite was rocked gently. It would be relaxing, the light low and the room warm.

They were laid out ontop of their lover in the nest that smelled like them. It would be perfect.

Expect for that noise.

Azurite was half tempted to flick Jasper's gem to silence the noise but refrained. Jasper never touched another's gem so Azurite extended the same courtesy. Instead they shifted to lay their head on Jasper's chest, closing their eyes. A moment later they felt Jasper's hand trail through their hair and the snores soften.

“Jerk”

“You love it”

Azurite smiled softly, pressing closer and settling into their thoughts as Jasper settled back into her rest.


End file.
